


【榎本吉本】Nasty

by uraumaim930027



Series: 榎本吉本 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊如題，色色的東西。＊社長鮫島零治小小亂入。





	【榎本吉本】Nasty

令人不快。吉本荒野，這個家庭教師，多麼令人感到不快。

逼得榎本徑必須拋棄說到一半的密室推理，留下讓芹澤律師最討厭的「明天再說」四個字。

稍早，吉本荒野一踏進防盜店就看見榎本徑在講電話，內容大概是知道兇手利用了什麼手法作出密室，再用什麼方法把被害人殺了之類的推理，而講電話對象當然是青砥律師跟芹澤律師。

吉本荒野嘴上說沒有那麼在意（反正青砥律師是搶不贏他的），但還是想捉弄榎本徑一下，他想看看這男人生氣的時候是什麼樣子，如果榎本徑知道他早上不是去上課而是做了其他事情，榎本徑會怎麼想呢。

對方還坐在工作台前講電話，吉本荒野放下背包，湊到榎本徑沒有在聽電話的那一隻耳邊。

「徑くん明明是鎖匠，又在當偵探啦⋯⋯」在榎本耳邊發出氣音，伸舌舔過耳垂，上下舔弄著耳廓，一隻手探入榎本徑的毛衣，來回撫摸著對方。

只見榎本徑不動聲色地繼續講電話，即使吉本荒野有看見對方在敏感的耳朵被騷擾後的身體微微顫抖，但語調和平常無異，堅定地說著殺人案內容。

「徑くん好冷淡，不要裝沒看到嘛。」

「沒錯，兇手在殺害被害人之後，利用簡單的原理設置了這個密室⋯⋯」

「徑くん⋯⋯今天我，早上沒有去上課喔。」

榎本徑瞥了頑皮的家庭教師一眼，電話那端的律師們正追問兇手到底是誰，而榎本徑沒有聽進去幾句，吉本荒野的騷擾惹的他不想要也變想要，如果不好好教訓吉本一番，自己以後該怎麼認真破案⋯⋯不，如果用他最喜歡的暴力方式教訓他心愛的吉本荒野，吉本肯定會食髓知味的。

勾起玩味的笑容，吉本揪著榎本徑的領帶側坐上對方大腿，他總是知道該如何讓榎本徑沒輒，熟知榎本慾望爆發的底線。

「今天早上啊⋯⋯為了調查學生的家庭背景，去了他父親工作的飯店，然後碰巧遇到經營飯店的社長。」

「是，青砥さん你對剛剛密室的解釋有什麼問題？」

邊回答律師們的問題，邊伸手抓住吉本荒野不斷挑逗自己的雙手，後者卻反手握上榎本徑的手腕，調情一般帶有性暗示地摩挲。榎本徑凝視著眼前膽大包天敢在這種時候誘惑自己的人，早已無心在電話的談話內容，青砥純子叫了好幾聲榎本徑都沒有回應，僅是呆呆的附和幾聲，看著吉本荒野再次湊向自己沒聽電話的耳邊。

「那個飯店社長叫鮫島零治，以社長而言非常年輕，不僅多金還很會取悅客人⋯⋯」

覺得不大對勁的榎本徑皺起眉頭，心想吉本荒野又鬧了什麼事，對電話那頭快速說了「明天再說」之後，無視抗議把通話掛斷，手機扔到工作台上不管。更何況，這種情況下他也沒打算繼續說下去。

啊，徑くん總算有反應了呢。

吉本荒野彷彿露出惡魔尾巴，不捉弄一下榎本徑他渾身不舒服。

「嘻嘻⋯⋯零治くん真是能幹，才三十多歲就已經是社長了，他還邀請我到他的辦公室參觀⋯⋯」

聽見自己直稱那人名字，榎本徑眉頭深鎖的困窘表情真是有趣。果然出現競爭意識⋯⋯不對，是吃醋了嗎？

吉本自顧自地繼續道：「零治くん長得跟徑くん很像，不過氣勢完全不一樣呢⋯⋯在他的辦公室裡，我們進行了一場特別愉快的談話。零治くん不管是什麼時候都好厲害呀⋯⋯」

邀請吉本到辦公室，愉快的聊天，被吉本稱讚好厲害，什麼好厲害？工作，還是其他的⋯⋯辦公室裡只有兩個人的情況下，可能會發生的事？

而且吉本都說了，那個社長長得跟自己很像而且很帥（所以自己很帥？），說不定、說不定那個社長或吉本精蟲上腦，一發不可收拾⋯⋯

「吉本荒野。」榎本徑不滿的扣住吉本的下巴，掐了掐對方的腰際。

「嗯？」

「只有聊天？」

「啊啊，徑くん好下流！當然只有聊天囉。」

「像這樣、」摟過吉本的細腰，對方軟嫩的臀部貼在自己大腿上，「也叫聊天。」

「不，這叫前戲。」

得逞的老師拉著榎本徑胸前的領帶，讓那人急速靠近自己，停在那令人渴望親吻的唇瓣前。

無辜的眼神盯著榎本徑，舌尖舔溼榎本的雙唇，緩慢地侵入口中，鎖匠沒急著搶回主導權，就看著吉本荒野一個人玩能玩出什麼。

如果真順了他下流淫蕩的吉本荒野的意，二話不說把對方壓在工作台上「懲罰」一番的話，最後懲罰到的是自己的腰力跟腎氣，對吉本荒野來說那根本不是懲罰，是褒賞。

是他成功引起榎本徑注目的小小獎勵。

「跟我前戲的時候，故意提到別的男人的事情？」

「吃醋了？」

「沒有。」

「啊哈哈哈徑くん一臉吃醋的樣子喔。」

「就憑那個飯店社長能讓我吃醋嗎⋯⋯」

撩起吉本的衣服下擺，榎本徑重新印上快淡去的吻痕，順手捏了下吉本的乳首，果然對那個人來說這根本不是懲罰，吉本荒野舒服的輕顫，抓著榎本徑狂吻不放，反被對方在嘴唇上偷咬一口，疼的差點沁出血。

「好痛呀徑くん，竟然咬我⋯⋯真的吃醋了吧。」

「你喜歡這樣。」把對方推倒在桌上，榎本徑居高臨下，「喜歡被我懲罰。」

「いいねえ⋯⋯徑くん發現啦。」

「我難道不清楚你這下流的老師會喜歡什麼嗎？」

要他吃醋，可能還遠著呢。畢竟，只有他榎本徑能夠全權掌控吉本荒野。

吉本荒野跪在榎本徑腿間，榎本徑伸手緩緩撫摸吉本柔軟的髮，按著他的後腦勺讓對方含入更多，吉本荒野想自瀆的手被反剪在後，用領帶綁住。

「再含深一點吧。這可是懲罰呢。」

「嗚、唔⋯⋯」

被壓倒以後並沒有像吉本荒野所想那般褲子被拉下，大幹一場，而是手腕被榎本徑扯下的領帶綁起，榎本徑坐上工作桌，要吉本荒野替自己服務。

於是就成了現在這個局面。

「在你含到我射之前，我是不會給你的。」

「唔、」吉本荒野吐出對方脹大的性器，舔去嘴邊的口水，抬起頭對榎本徑笑了笑，「徑くん真是、嗚⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

話還沒說完就被榎本徑重重按頭，把他壓回正替自己口交的狀態，「吉本，這是懲罰。別多嘴。」

いいねえ。他的徑くん怎麼越來越朝向抖S發展了呢？這樣的榎本徑他也好喜歡，喜歡到忍不住想自己坐上去動，想把全部交給對方。

吉本荒野想到一個捉弄榎本徑的妙計。

刻意用上目線看著榎本徑，水靈的大眼加上嘴裏塞著男根，一副無辜的樣子，彷彿真的被榎本懲罰，特別難過且不舒服。

「嗚、咳、徑くん怎麼還不射⋯⋯」

「再更努力一點？」

「不⋯⋯咳嗯⋯⋯不要了⋯⋯」

「不喜歡？」

「嗚嗯。」還含著性器，吉本點點頭。

「真的不喜歡？」

「嗯⋯⋯」眼光泛淚，露出田子雄大可憐的表情。

「過來。」

榎本徑一遇到田子就沒輒。既然對方不喜歡，那他也沒必要強迫。解開綁住田子的領帶，那人差點就要哭出來，用力抱緊榎本徑。

「徑くん⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯對不起。」

「沒必要道歉的。」榎本徑摸摸對方的頭，露出難得的溫柔表情，「不喜歡的話就別繼續了吧。」

田子雄大，不，吉本荒野搖搖頭，再次向榎本徑道歉。

「說過了，你不用道歉的。」

「不⋯⋯徑くん、對不起。因為徑くん剛剛一直不給我，所以我也要懲罰徑くん喔。」

「什麼、你⋯⋯」

「嘻嘻，徑くんごめん。」

搶走掉在桌上、榎本徑剛剛拿來綁他的領帶，改以矇住榎本徑雙眼，並抓住榎本徑雙手避免對方反抗。

「在我爽到被插射之前，徑くん不能不小心就射出來喔。」

他的吉本老師真是下流啊。

榎本徑的雙眼被領帶矇住，坐在工作桌上他能感覺到吉本荒野先是跨坐在自己身上，再拿出了什麼東西（大概是藍色西裝外套口袋裡的潤滑液），整個人趴在他身上喘氣，在他耳邊不停哈氣，雖然雙手早已不被控制，但榎本徑仍想看看吉本荒野能做到什麼地步。

粗暴的潤滑幾下，安慰一直沒被照顧的下身，待一切準備好，吉本扶著榎本徑緩緩坐下，對方硬挺的性器把後穴撐得滿滿的，終於得到渴求已久的快感，吉本荒野愉悅的吻上榎本徑，比起穴口被撐大的不適，對方滾燙的東西頂在深處更讓人醉心。

「哈啊、徑くん好大⋯⋯忍很久了吧⋯⋯可是、還不行射喔。」

講完話還刻意舔過榎本徑的耳垂，在看不到的情況下，榎本徑光是用想像的就覺得血脈噴張，吉本荒野坐在他身上自己動，下半身濕成一片，飢渴的小穴吸住他的分身，吉本荒野邊挪動身子邊自慰⋯⋯糟糕，想了反而更想射。

「啊、在我裡面怎麼又變大了⋯⋯徑くん是不是在想什麼糟糕的事情呢？」

「吉本、停下，別玩了。」

「不行呦，停不下來了。讓我猜猜，徑くん應該是想著這樣？」

胸口靠在榎本徑身上，硬立的乳尖磨蹭對方的胸膛，吉本拉過榎本的手，要對方捏捏看。

「徑くん捏捏這邊的話，我會敏感的夾緊你喔，然後，再摸摸這邊、」另一隻手被帶往吉本荒野勃起的下身，榎本徑很聰明地立刻就替對方套弄了起來。

聽見吉本荒野拔高的呻吟，榎本徑捏了下吉本的前端，提醒對方該記得自己動。

吉本荒野立刻不服氣地上下吞吐榎本的性器，故意夾緊內壁，聽到榎本徑低喘時高興的輕笑了下，隨即被榎本徑報復，重重捏了下吉本的乳首，害得他腰身一軟，突然向下坐，讓榎本徑頂在最深處。

「嗯啊、徑くん⋯⋯」

想伸手去自慰，還握著自己分身的榎本徑像是知道會發生什麼一樣，反抓住吉本荒野的手，「不是說要爽到被插射？繼續動，不要作弊。」

「哼。」

環著榎本徑的腰，吉本荒野沒忍住喘聲，一下一下小幅度動腰，讓榎本徑的肉棒在自己裡面戳刺，但怎麼動都沒有對方抽插時激烈而舒服，頂多只能產生快感讓自己不至於停下，卻離平常那種粗暴的性愛有一大段距離。

「沒、沒辦法啦⋯⋯徑くん⋯⋯」

咬著下唇幫榎本徑揭開領帶，榎本徑看見眼前比自己妄想中更誘人的老師坐在自己胯間，差點繳械。

「徑くん我失敗了⋯⋯這下只好真的讓你懲罰我囉。」

榎本徑滿意的親吻吉本的脖頸，猝不及防地擺動腰部，向上頂弄。

「哼啊、啊！」

「這樣的懲罰、還滿意嗎？淫蕩的吉本老師？」

「哈啊！很好⋯⋯快⋯⋯」

果然交給榎本徑就是不一樣。深入至無法想像的地方，榎本徑的睪丸打在他雙臀間的聲音聽起來淫靡到不行，還有他抹了一堆潤滑液製造出來的水漬聲，自己動與榎本徑進出的節奏無法相比。

「抓好。」

「嗯？」

「吉本，抱緊我。」

「啊嗯⋯⋯什麼？」

榎本徑勾起一抹耐人尋味的笑容，攬著吉本的腰，雙腳踩到地上，接著維持在吉本體內著姿勢走下工作台。

「等、啊、徑くん！」

吉本轉過頭發現自己懸空，只被榎本徑抱住，相連的地方貼的榎本貼得更緊，這個姿勢特別費利，而且面對面，羞恥到不行。

榎本徑抱著吉本，向前頂了幾下，看吉本荒野都舒服的快哭了，把對方抱到牆邊，讓吉本荒野背靠著牆，兩腿夾著榎本的腰接納他的撞擊。

「不、哼啊、徑くん！嗚！太、太深了⋯⋯」

沒回應吉本荒野，榎本徑用吻蓋過對方無意義的抗議，嘴唇剛貼上吉本荒野的，對方就在快速的抽插下射了，分身無力地顫了幾下，可憐地流出精液，滴在他們交合的地方。

「啊⋯⋯荒野ちゃん真的被插射了⋯⋯」

「別那樣叫我！榎本徑！嗚、啊啊、等、你等等、嗯！」

「接下來換我了⋯⋯」

「いいねえ，徑くん竟然玩了那麼久。」

「因為你這鎖很難解，鑰匙要一直插進去拔出來多試幾次才解得開。」

「抓到了！徑くん開黃腔！」看來榎本徑還是比較下流一點點的。

吉本荒野裸身趴在榎本徑身上，滿足地玩著對方毛衣上被精液弄髒的地方。


End file.
